Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for robot-assisted surgery, comprising at least one manipulator arm arranged in a non-sterile area and having a coupling unit which has at least a first transmitting means. The device has at least one sterile unit arranged in a sterile area and having at least a second transmitting means and a sterile cover for shielding the manipulator arm from the sterile area.
Discussion
In minimally-invasive surgery, so-called telemanipulator systems, also referred to as robot-assistance systems, are increasingly used. The sterile surgical field is protected against the non-sterile elements of the telemanipulator system by means of a sterile cover. By means of the sterile cover both a contamination of the sterile surgical field and a contamination of the telemanipulator system by body fluids and/or tissue of the operated patient or of the surgical staff is prevented. This reduces the risk of cross-contamination.